The Sound of Laughter
by jamesthomas2929
Summary: Tsukune Aono has such a normal and boring life, but will his life change forever when he meets a ten year old runaway? second story so be NICE!
1. Chapter 1

Sound of laughter: a new friend

A/N: to everyone reading this... hi. No but anyway this is a story idea by Ahubbard676, he let me write it so that i could make a name for myself as a fanfiction writter, so i hope you enjoy it;)

She didn't want to see what was happening, why was her mother sending her away? Little Moka had tears in her eyes as she watched her home fade away in the distance. Her mother had betrayed her and sent her to live with someone else, she would never forgive her!

As her tears stream down the side of her face she had realized that she had forgotten her mothers gift! The rosary her mother had given to her was gone, she must have forgotten it at the castle.

"She wants me to leave then i will leave her!" Moka's words were filled with hate. She would later regret those words but at the moment her mind was filled with anger and hate which only a child who had been abandoned by mother could feel.

She would not go to live with some stranger who doesn't understand her like her mother did! She would run away when she got the first chance to do so!

XXXXXX

"Ugh... work!" The unmistakable sound of Tsukune Aono's annoyed voice filled his apartment. He was laying on his memory foam bed which had black sheets laid on him and under him. To his left was a small rectangular alarm clock which was yelling for him to wake up, it sat on a mahogany stained nightstand which he had on the other side of his bed as well.

As he lazily sat up in his bed, wiping away the morning from his weary eyes, he could tell that his dad was going to be the same as it always was. He had been out of his parent house for two years now and the only excitement he actually gets is when his cousin comes for a visit.

Tsukune moved his legs out from underneath the warm protection of his covers onto the cold wooden floor which held his bed up, he shivered when he felt the cold creep up his leg. He worked at an advertisement firm, except his job included sitting in a bullpen and typing on a computer about account which needed to be managed.

It was the best job he could get being as he failed his high school entrance exam, he had taken it the second time and barely finished high school. Tsukune stretched his arms as he yawned trying to wake up, his alarm clock still was telling him to wake up.

As he shut the alarm clock off he could tell today was going to be the same as always. He slowly walked out of his bedroom to the his small yet full kitchen.

It had a stove, refrigerator, sink, kitchen table, microwave, and coffee maker. They were all packed down into one little area, the kitchen was the same size as his bathroom. His bathroom only had a bathtub a toilet, and a sink in it so thats saying something.

Tsukune had made his was to his coffee maker, it was one of the only ways he could wake up anymore. As he pressed the start button on his coffee pot he then made his way back to his room to get dressed.

XXXXXX

Out of breath and tired, little ten year old Moka had sat down on a nearby park bench. She was wearing a white dress that looked to be smooth silk with long ends that stretched to her knees, it had gotten torn when she had ran away from her driver.

She had escaped when they were in the human world so she had no idea where she was or what she was going to do. What she did know was that she refused to ask for help from anyone! Her little hands were shaking from being so nervous, she could feel her heartbeat in the tips of her fingers.

She had felt betrayed and all she wanted to do was cry, there was so much pain in her little eyes but, she wouldn't cry over someone who betrayed her. As tears began to form on the outline of her eyes she clenched her eyes shut and wiped away the tear.

"Its stupid.. im not going to cry!" Moka said as she leaned her head on the arm of the bench she had sat on. She was all alone and she didn't know what to do...

XXXXXX

"Hey wait!" Tsukune yelled as he ran as fast as he could to try and catch an elevator. He had left his house and made it to his work, the building was a gaint thirty floor building. Tsukune ran into the closed doors of the elevator and fell back on the floor, his floor was number 13. The most unlucky number in the world, and that was the floor in which he worked.

Tsukune held his hand to his face and sighed, he was already late for work and now he had to wait for the elevator again! Tsukune felt so... unappreciated, no one ever told him good job, or any kind of compliment. He was just that one guy in the office who never stood out and had a boring life with a boring backstory.

Tsukune watched as the elevator stopped on every floor, as the elevator began to come back down to him, it had gotten stuck! Tsukune sighed as he walked frustratingly over to the door marked 'stairs'.

XXXXXX

Moka had been walking for a while now, she had passed many people and not one had asked her if she was lost or okay. They just stared at her and gave her weird looks, they looked at her like she was a freak or a weirdo. Moka felt tired, exhausted, and hungry, she didn't have any source of blood packets in the human world.

She could feel people stare at her with those looks, the looks of people who didn't know her judging her. She avoided starring at other people so that she wouldn't get those looks, it was getting dark and she needed to find somewhere to sleep.

She had been walking away from crowds of people, so as to not get stared at constantly and not to draw any attention to herself. She walked down alleyways and through parks trying to find somewhere she could rest, she knew she wouldn't find a plush bed and a welcome sign but maybe somewhere to just sit down.

She stopped walking and leaned against a wall, her feet were killing her, she wasn't wearing walking shoes. She was wearing a dress and heels, she was going to see her new family so her mother had to make her look nice. "Maybe... i should just go back..." Moka was feeling terrible, her mother must be worried sick and wondering where she was.

Moka looked down on the ground, she was beginning to fill the guilt of her words of hate. The day had became night and clouds had pushed there way into the city. As little rain drops fell from the sky Moka could see the marks on the ground of the rain drops.

XXXXXX

Tsukune sighed and stretched his arms, it was time for him to go home and relax, it was around 6:30 and it was dark outside. He had finished with his work and now it was his few hours of fun before having to go to sleep. He was walking home and really happy that the work day was over, Tsukune flinched when he heard his phone begin to ring.

As he pulled out his phone a rain drop fell on the tip of his nose which he didn't pay much attention too. "Hello?" Tsukune asked as he flipped open his phone," hey, Tsuki! What are you doing?" Kyouko asked, Tsukune moved the phone away from his face in annoyance.

"I thought i told you not to call me that!" Tsukune yelled trying to protect his last shred of dignity. "Oh calm down Tsuki, its not like anyone cares, anyway i was wondering if it was okay if i came over this weekend to see how everything is going!" Kyouko said, she wasn't really asking a question because Tsukune knew even if he told her no she would still come over anyway.

Tsukune had been walking for a while now and he was close to home. "Sure.. why not." Tsukune said as he hung his head in shame, his last shred was gone. Tsukune had began to feel rain fall on him more and put his hand over his head. "Kyo, I'll call you later its raining and I've got to get home, BYE!" Tsukune yelled as he hung his phone up and began to run home.

Moka had been leaning against a wall which had a overhang that blocked most of the rain. She was cold and now, she was crying, is this what her mother wanted for her? To be alone with no one to care for her or to love her? Moka put her head on her arms and let her tears flow out of her eyes, her pain had began to go away, crying had seemed to help.

She still had a few problems though, how could she go back home? She didn't know the way she had gotten lost wondering around the human world for hours on end. All she could see was the rain falling on the ground in front of her, 'what do i do?' Mok asked herself as she mover a piece of her silver hair out of her face.

Out of nowhere she felt a warm presence of a jacket on her, Moka looked up from the ground to see a young looking guy smiling at Moka with nothing but a thin white button up shirt on. "Are you okay? Do you need help? Come on ill take you to your home" Tsukune said as he held his hand out to help Moka up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sound of laughter ch 2

The little ten year old Moka looked up at Tsukune, the young man was now soaking wet and was still holding his hand out to her with a smile on his face. It was cold, but Tsukune knew she would probably need his jacket more then he would. "Whats wrong? Oh right im a stranger, well how about this would you like me to call someone for you?" Tsukune asked, Moka had still sat there without saying a word.

She was so relieved that someone was here to help her, but to take a humans help, it was shameful. Tsukune just watched Moka blankly stare at him, "i do not have a home anymore.." Moka finally said to Tsukune, she looked away from him trying not to cry again. "Just leave, i don't want to go with you!" Moka's words hit Tsukune and yet it didn't effect him in the slightest.

Moka heard a strange sound after she had said her hateful words. When she looked over to the human, he had sat down in the rain! "Well... i can't leave you here alone so I guess im going to have to stay here as well!" Tsukune just smiled at the little girl. He felt like he could actually help her, she had no home so he felt like it was necessary to help her in anyway possible.

Moka blinked with such a weird expression on her face, she knew this feeling before but she had only felt such a warm embrace from her mother before. This human was a good person, she could trust him enough to stay at his house for one night... "I'll go with you..." Moka finally gave in, she could feel a little flame on the inside of her heart, it had began again.

Tsukune stood up quickly and held his hand back out to Moka, "great! Your going to love it there, i have a cat for you to play with and everything!" Tsukune said happily. "Do you really have a cat?" Moka asked as she grabbed Tsukune's hand, "no... no i don't." Tsukune said making both Tsukune and Moka laugh a little.

XXXXXX

Tsukune had covered Moka completely from the rain, when they had reached his apartment Tsukune however looked like he had just taken a shower with all of his cloths on. Inside of Tsukune's apartment was just some normal things an apartment would have, the living room had a couch, which faced a flat screen television. The couch was black and it was a type of fabric, it was so soft.

Behind the couch was the kitchen, it had a counter which allowed someone to watch tv as they cooked food. After passing the kitchen there was two doors, one lead to the bathroom, and the other lead to Tsukune's room. "Well... home sweet home huh?" Tsukune said smiling, he slowly walked to the kitchen to do his normal routine. He grabbed the coffee pot from his coffee maker and poured out the entire batch of coffee, everyday Tsukune would forget his coffee.

Yet, everyday he would make it. Moka dropped Tsukune's jacket on the floor and began to walk around Tsukune's apartment, there were pictures on the wall of him and what looked like his family and friends. Tsukune smiled watching the little girl explore his apartment, Moka was so hungry though, she put her hand to her stomach as her belly began to rumble.

"Oh your hungry? Let me see what i can make you!" Tsukune said happily as he walked to his refrigerator. "Im not a little kid! I can take care of myself!" Moka said snapping Tsukune out of his helping mood. "Oh alright well its time for bed so lights off, theres a blanket on the couch and if you get thirsty theres vodka in the refrigerator!" Tsukune said as he walked out of the kitchen turning the lights off and walking to his room.

As he shut the door behind him he smiled, she would so knock on his door and ask for his help theres no way she would... Tsukune heard the sound of his refrigerator door opening, "is she gonna try to drink the vodka?" Tsukune thought in a panic and ran out of his room.

XXXXXX

After Tsukune hid all the alcohol in the house, he couldn't wait for his new life to begin. Finally there was change in his life, but how long it would last would be a mystery, the silver headed little girl could either be a blessing or a curse!

A/N: please dont get mad at me! I know its a short chapter but i promise this story will be AMAZING with a capital P thats right its gonna be that awesome so please read favorite follow all that good stuff... ohhh and by the way when i leave a date at the end of my stories thats when it will have a new chapter soo yeah

2/14/13 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the strange little girl gets stranger

Authors Note: sorry i haven't uploaded in a very long time. I have been on just haven't had the time to write, i hope you guys enjoy and want more.

The next morning after spending a night with the girl Tsukune was a little happy that he could wake up early in the morning and make Moka breakfast. He shifted off his bed and wiped his face, his alarm had gone of thirty minutes earlier so he could make breakfast. When he stood up from his bed he noticed something, the little girl had slep on the floor next to his bed.

He had offered he to sleep in his bed and for him to sleep on the couch but she refused and simply wouldn't budge from the couch. She looked so peaceful while she slept almost curled up like a ball, Tsukune put his arms under her and gently lifted her up and placed her in his bed. She stretched out a little but was still asleep as Tsukune pulled his blankets over her.

He grabbed his work clothes from his closet and shut the door to his room behind him. "She must be lonely if she snuck into my room, maybe its time i call someone to find her family." Tsukune was a little conflicted, yes this wasn't his family and he didn't quite know her but, she was nice and was like a little sister to him. Tsukune had began to make his coffee which he usually never remembered to grab, he still made it everyday though.

As he poured the water into the coffee, Tsukune's phone began to ring. It was placed on his kitchen counter and was vibrating as well, Tsukune walked over to his phone and opened it. "Hello?" Tsukune asked, "Tsuki, good morning, what happened to you last night you never called me back?" It was Tsukune's cousin Kyouko, this was perfect Tsukune could tell her anything.

"Kyo, listen something happened and i need your advice." Tsukune looked at his bedroom door, making sure it was still shut. "Last night i brought a girl home an- Tsukune was cut off when Kyouko began to flip out. "WHAT? Who is she what's her name? Did she hurt you?" Kyouko had to many questions that Tsukune felt really happy he didn't have to answer.

"No listen, a little girl looked abandoned so i brought her to my apartment and let her stay the night, what should i do?" Tsukune's voice actually sounded caring and worried about the little girl. "Well, i guess what would be best is to call the police, they can handle this kind of stuff you know." Kyouko always had a solution but Tsukune didn't really want to do it. "Will I see you this weekend still?" Kyouko asked, Tsukune turned and faced his bedroom door, standing in the doorway was little Moka.

"I've got to go.." Tsukune said and hung his phone up, the little girl yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She was wearing Tsukune's pajamas from was a kid, he didn't really have anything else she could wear. "Good morning, is there something you would like to eat?" Tsukune asked placing his cellphone on the counter. Moka hadn't had blood in two days now and she was craving it, usually she had a blood bag ready for her or some kind of blood but nothing in two day's made her feel really weak and exhausted.

"Well.. my mom used to make me pancakes with chocolate chips as a smiley face." The little girl said walking into the kitchen where Tsukune was, "chocolate chips huh?" Tsukune didn't have any of those but he could make her pancakes. As he began to pull out the necessary ingredients required for pancakes Moka began to hurt, her need for blood was un-bearable and it pained her.

"Im sorry, i really didn't mean to do this." Moka tippy toed grabbing Tsukune's face and pulling it closer ro her, reaching past Tsukune's face she dug her fangs deep into Tsukune's neck and began to drink his blood. Tsukune tightened up a bit, 'what the hell?' Tsukune was worrying he could fell her fangs in his neck and his blood freely flowing out of his neck. He couldn't move away though she had quite a grip and as she drank more and more her grip became tighter.

Opening her eye's after sucking his blood for about a minute or two, Moka let Tsukune go who fell on the kitchen floor. Tsukune looked at the little girl, blood running down the side of her open mouth and her fangs sticking out as well. "Your a-a vampire!" Tsukune yelled crawling backwards until he couldn't do so anymore. "That was delicious, thanks!" Moka said smiling at Tsukune with such a kind and childlike smile.

'Is she really a vampire?' Tsukune's brain was completely blown. Vampires don't exist, and if they do then how do humans not know about this yet? "I am a vampire of the Shuzen family, my mother and father were sending me away... i took off and you found me!" Moka sat down in the kitchen as well and criss cross applesauced her legs.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" Tsukune asked still being freaked out. Moka looked away from Tsukune, she looked like she was hurt when Tsukune asked that. "No.. im not but i think i should leave now.. thank you for everything.." Moka's words cleared Tsukune's mind right up, what was he doing being afraid this girl was alone in this world and he would have to nerve to make her leave.

Moka stood up and bowed to Tsukune before turning around and getting ready to leave. Her wrist was grabbed and she was twisted around, her face was meet with Tsukune's chest. He had grabbed her and hugged her, "i don't care what you are! People out there are terrible you will die if i let you leave or worse!" Tsukune couldn't help but let a tear or two out.

"You can stay with me... just maybe explain things like this to me first okay?" Moka looked up at Tsukune, his smiling face a tears made her think of her mother. "Man, i have to go im going to be late for work!" Tsukune said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed his cellphone. He ran to the door and grabbed the handle but his suit was pulled by Moka. In her small hands she held a cup full of black coffee, she didn't know how to make it she just poured the coffee into the cup.

"Thank you..." Tsukune grabbed the cup and left the house. His life finally had some excitement, but was it too much excitement... 


End file.
